Fusion
In the game, you can fuse with other player or certain NPCs to increase your power level . There are actually four fusion methods, two for all races, one for majins and one for namekians. The only two types of fusion to fuse with players are also the only two avaible to all races. Absorption This kind of fusion, together with the regeneration, are the two main caracteristics of the majin race. Majins can absorb Ginyu, 1st form Frieza and second form Frieza in the missions to permanently increase their BP up to 150M, being able to defeat Frieza. Metamorian dance This is one of both methods avaible for any race. To unlock it, player must have a MAXIMUM BP of 150M (Which means if they're saiyans they need to have unlocked super saiyan) and wishing Shenron for power. To fuse, there must be a difference of 10% or less between the players, and to send a fusion request one must ki sense and click the ki of the other player. The other player will see a fusion request and two buttons, wich are "Yes" and "No". If the other player clicks "Yes", they will fuse for arround five minutes, the power of the controller will multiply times 2(It apparently got changed, I gotta test it :l), and the other player will "dissapear". The fusion will have the metamoran fusion warriors outfit, like Gogeta or Gotenks, and the player that dissapeared will have four skills to use to help the controller. This are "Instant rise", wich is a teleport to go up a bit, "Reserves" wich gives a lot of ki and spirit to the controller, "Fusion explosion" wich makes an explosion arround the fusion wich damages the surrounding NPCs/Players, and "Full Power", wich will increase the fusion's power a bit (Maybe a 10% or 5%, i need confirmation). The controller is the player with the older account. Both players must be the same race to be able to fuse and they must be in base. If the players accept the request while they're in any form, the fusion will not be performed. Namekian fusion This fusion is one of the main caracteristics of the namekian race, and it can raise easily the namekian player's BP permanently to 150M by speaking to an NPC in Namek. The player can fuse several times until he reaches 150M, but after reaching this ammount, the power won't raise anymore by fusing. Potara This fusion is the second fusion available to all races. Both players must get an item (Like a senzu bean) which is a Potara earring. You can get it from the Kaioshin by speaking with King Kai on the otherworld and asking him to see the Kaioshin, then asking the Kaioshin for a Potara earring. It takes aproximately 9 hours to finish the cooldown to get another earring. You don't need to be at the same power so the potara has got that advantage over the dance. The difference between Metamor dance is that the fusees will unfuse WAY faster than with the metamor dance when at a high power, making this kind of fusion useless for players who are at the level of the Ultra Instinct. You can fuse with all races.